Embodiments of the present invention relate to selecting, sorting and viewing data item selections meeting selection criteria from a universal set of data items.
In order to traverse lists or other data set compilations to search for one or more items meeting a selection criteria, users must generally scroll through and manually review a number of items in order to determine if each item meets or is relevant to the selection criteria. Automated sorting procedures may redraw a graphical user interface (GUI) presentation of data items, such as listing a group of emails originally sorted by time and date into another listing sorted by a selected filed value (for example, name, date, subject line component, etc.). Such approaches generally result in a screen display redrawing that loses a current position relative to other items in a displayed list of a selection of a universe of possible data items. In order to return to an original list display, the sort generally needs to be reset, which sometimes requires multiple steps by the user (for example, several mouse clicks are needed, to step through different ascending or descending field value sorts), in order to return to a desired or original view.